


Silk Champagne

by windmill



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Clothed Sex, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Side Mera/Indus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmill/pseuds/windmill
Summary: Percy turns and studies herself in the full-length mirror. The dress is long, dripping in gold all the way to the floor, falling from her hips like water. She attempts to smooth out the fabric, but finds that it bunches up naturally. She pinches at the straps, making sure that she has full movement in her arms. It’s comfortable, at least. Still, she’s not sure she could run in it, but she shouldn't have to.She catches Ramsey’s eyes in the mirror. He looks flushed, and when he notices her looking he smiles woozily.- - -Percy and Ramsey go to a wedding, but this isn't about thewedding.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Silk Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the dress.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668164955521941535/680992760446451859/UV007-cinderella-divine-gold-zoom_95867d19-e374-44b5-a384-6c5f27829462.png)
> 
> Please be aware of the tags and rating! Biggest warning this gets is alcohol consumption; this is established relationship so you can assume that they’ve had plenty of previous conversations about that sort of thing.

Percy zips up the dress. It’s the seventh one she’s tried on today. The first was itchy, the second didn’t fit around her hips, the third hard to move in, the fourth too baggy up top, et cetera, et cetera. This one is more revealing than she’d prefer, thin-strapped and slippery, with a large slit up the leg. Still, it’s sleek and simple; maybe it’d look more passable if she added a sweater. She pushes the curtain aside and steps out.

Ramsey is sitting zoned-out on the ottoman in the middle of the dressing room, looking a bit lost. “Your thoughts?” she asks, expecting yet another ‘you look good in everything, doll.’

Ramsey’s gaze lazily flicks over to her. Then his eyes widen. “Whoa.”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Is that a favorable reaction?”

“Yeah,” he says, shifting on the ottoman, eyes trailing across her. “You look great.”

Percy turns and studies herself in the full-length mirror. The dress is long, dripping in gold all the way to the floor, falling from her hips like water. She attempts to smooth out the fabric, but finds that it bunches up naturally. She pinches at the straps, making sure that she has full movement in her arms. It’s comfortable, at least. Still, she’s not sure she could run in it, but she shouldn't have to.

She catches Ramsey’s eyes in the mirror. He looks flushed, and when he notices her looking he smiles woozily. She frowns. “Are you feeling unwell?” she asks, turning to him.

“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Ramsey has taken off his jacket at some point and stowed it in his lap. She supposes this store is a bit warm, no need for the extra layer.

“I’d hate for you have caught that fever that’s going around. Please keep close tabs on any potential symptoms you might feel.”

“Course!” He straightens up a bit. “But I’m feelin’ just fine, I swear.”

She nods. “In that case, I’ll be trying on the next dress.”

His face falls. “Ah,” he scratches the back of his neck, “this one not doin’ it for ya?”

She considers the dress in the mirror. “It’s passable,” she says after a moment. “Simple, comfortable. A bit gaudy. Not very warm, however.”

He clicks his tongue. “The wedding’s inside, right? You’ll be fine.”

She looks back at herself in the mirror. She does _like_ the dress. She doesn’t love it, necessarily, but she just needs something that works. Besides, they'll be here for a long time if she tries to find something perfect. “Perhaps I’ll add a sweater,” she agrees, and goes to change back into her civvies.

She forgets about the sweater.

The wedding is beautiful, even if Indus destroys his shirt while flexing to impress one of Mera’s cousins. The Salamins are a large family, taking up most of the banquet hall, and they seem to have more-or-less adopted Indus. He picks up the younger cousins and nephews, laughing the entire time.

Percy decides not to comment on the fact that Indus’s relatives don't appear to be present.

Mera, for her part, seems surprisingly relaxed. Serene, especially considering the amount of panic Percy had seen her in a few days ago over the flower arrangements. And the catering. And the tablecloth pattern.

“Prolly blitzed outta her mind on pain meds,” Ramsey had muttered when Percy commented. “But, hey, whatever works.”

Percy had picked Ramsey up beforehand, and when he’d climbed into her car his eyes got tangled in the straps of her dress. He’d kissed her slowly, letting his hand linger on her shoulder as she pulled away. She would have stayed longer, stretching over the console, but they were running late.

It’s nearly midnight by the time Percy comes out into the garden. Ramsey had mentioned wanting to take a breather outside, and that was nearly half an hour ago. Percy had gotten distracted saying her goodnights to everyone leaving.

After a minute of walking, she spots him tucked into a corner against the wall, sitting at a small table.

He looks up at the sound of her boots clicking against slate tiles. “Hey, Perce,” he grins up at her, and she sees the way his eyes catch on the hem of her dress.

His grin falters as she straddles him.

She has to hike up her skirt, scooching forward into his lap. Some of the champagne in her right hand sloshes out and spatters onto the ground.

“Whoops,” she murmurs dryly, settling down, shifting against him with purpose. “Looks like I’ve spilled some of my beverage. How embarrassing.” She takes a sip, thin glass perched against her lips, holding eye contact as she does so.

Ramsey’s eyes are wide, trying to focus on her face but obviously struggling. His mouth has fallen open, and she slides a finger under his chin, clicking his jaw shut.

She smirks slightly. “You’re allowed to look.”

His gaze falls, not to her chest like she expected, but to her legs. The slit in her dress is riding up, leaving her undershorts bare against his slacks. She’s never been a fan of flimsy undergarments, preferring something with a bit more coverage, and tonight is no exception. Briefly, she imagines what it would be like to wear lace, then remembers how uncomfortable she would have been throughout the evening.

His hand is soft as he runs it up her leg. “Well, hello there,” he mutters as his fingers brush against the hem. She shivers. “Not what I was thinking when you said you were gonna grab a drink.”

“Well,” she shifts against him again. His hand freezes. “What _are_ you thinking?”

“Not much!” he squeaks. “You, uh,” he lowers his voice, “are aware we’re in _public_?”

She hums. “Nearly all of the guests have left, and the happy couple has retired for the evening. We are, for all intents and purposes, alone.”

“One of these days you’re gonna kill me,” he mutters, pressing his face into her shoulder. He slides his hand up under her skirt, reaching around and pulling her closer. She takes that as a sign to keep going, grinding down against him. He’s obviously hard by now, straining against his slacks, and _maybe_ Percy feels a bit smug. Maybe.

She sets her glass on the table with a clink. Then, she kisses him, drinking down the strangled noise he makes. He’s liquid under her hands, and she pushes up to get a bit of extra height on him. Briefly, she worries about the chair tipping over and adjusts her footing accordingly.

She keeps the kiss slow but forceful. She pulls the tie out of his hair, sliding her fingers against the back of his skull. Ramsey groans into her mouth, fingers clenching against her thighs.

Drawing his lower lip between hers one last time, she pulls away. “How are you feeling?” she asks. The monotone of her speech is betrayed by the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

Ramsey is slumped backward, eyes closed. “ _Fuck_.”

“Hm,” she murmurs, dropping her hips again, fabric slick against fabric. “That’s not an emotion.”

“Oh, buzz off,” he laughs. He leans up and presses an open-mouthed kiss onto her neck. Percy gasps, digging her fingers tighter into his hair.

He keeps going, kissing down her neck, along her collarbones, dipping as low as he can until he’s reached the tops of her breasts. She takes a moment to grab her glass from the table next to them, taking a drink. The bubbles feel cool and sharp against her lips.

“Ya know,” he says against her chest, running his hands up her waist. “That whole party, couldn’t stop starin’ at you.”

She smirks into her glass. “I’m aware.”

“Yeah?”

She takes another sip. “I saw you stumble when we got out of the car. And you loosened your tie when I went up to get us cake. And, well.” She punctuates her sentence by grinding against him _hard_.

Ramsey ducks his head down, but she spots his smile before he does. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve been caught. Damn my girlfriend for being so perceptive.”

“I _am_ a detective,” she says. She lowers her glass towards him, tips it forward so he can take a sip. He closes his eyes as he does. It’s an awkward balance but she’s careful not to spill.

When he’s done she sets the glass on the table, then leans in to kiss him again. His mouth tingles with carbonation from the champagne. This time she doesn’t bother slowing things down, lets their mouths slide open and hot against each other.

They stay like that for a few minutes, pressed together and moving. It’s quiet except for the muffled sounds of people inside, and their breathing. They’re tucked against a wall, so they could only be seen if someone opens a window and leans out. Which is unlikely.

Ramsey, to his credit, tries to keep his composure, but she can feel his breathing getting heavier against her mouth. If there was light, she knows she’d be able to see how red his face is. She moves her hips a bit faster, and he tenses under her.

He leans against her shoulder to catch his breath. “Holy shit,” he laughs, leaning his head against her shoulder. “Haven’t came in my pants like that since, what, early college? Christ.”

Percy yawns, settling back and wrapping her arms around his neck. “So, was it the cut of the dress or the color?”

“Both,” he breathes. “Definitely both.”

She chuckles, kissing his cheek.

He leans back and looks at her. “You want me to, uh,” he reaches for her, sliding his hand up her leg.

She hums. “Perhaps later. I’m feeling tired, and I’d like to retire for the night.” She’s aware that her body is aroused, but doesn’t feel particularly motivated to do anything about it.

“Suit yourself. Gotta get up if you wanna go home, though.”

She settles against him, head against his chest. “That seems like a particular amount of effort.”

“Yeah,” he yawns. “I’ll call us a cab.”

“That would be best,” she agrees, eyes slipping closed.

“Alright, c’mon,” he says, pushing her up. Percy goes, already cold in the night air.

“I’m regretting not bringing a sweater,” she mutters.

“I’m not,” Ramsey laughs, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She feels warmer already.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this “how much can I make fun of Ramsey for getting a boner” the fic.  
> Next update for Swine Radio is coming, I swear, I’ve just been focusing on outlining. Lots of vague concepts that needed stringing together, lots of stuff to get excited for. This just happened to catch my interest for the weekend. Also, I’m trying to keep the horny-energy out of SR anyway, since I know minors read it? Yeah.  
> I’m also working on a longer one-off NSFW fic with these two, which is, coincidentally, also at a fancy party. So help me, I like androgynous blondes in dresses _and_ suits, so I guess I’m writing both. That one’ll be E, however, earlier on in their relationship, and a bit of a Ramsey character study.
> 
> Much of this was written while drunk lol, so it's honestly kind of a mess.


End file.
